Lord Harry Beauxchamps Chatterton
by Eileen Hermione Rogue-Prince
Summary: Harry voyage dans le temps accompagné de ses deux amies et sont recueillis par une noble famille français/anglaise. Tous les trois sont bien décidés à changer le futur mais aussi leur avenir. Des changements auxquels ils ne s' attendaient pas et surtout des sacrifices qu'ils se verront obliger de faire mais changé le futur n'est jamais sans conséquence.


Auteur: **Eileen Hermione Rogue-prince**

Genre: **Romance/ Drame**

Rating: **T**

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est la propriété de J.K Rowling.

**1.**

**La famille Beauxchamps Chatterton**

Le soleil resplendissait dans le ciel bleu de France. Les oiseaux chantaient, les fleurs s'ouvraient aux rayons de soleil, éclatant ainsi de toute beauté.

Au loin, on pouvait apercevoir un magnifique château entouré d'un grand parc à la française. Il était sublime vu de l'extérieur et l'intérieur devait encore être plus merveilleux. C'est sous ce beau soleil, que la famille habitant ces lieux se trouvait à la terrasse arrière extérieure du château protéger du soleil prenant un apéritif.

- Rends-moi mon livre. Exigea une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds très longs, vêtu d'une robe bleu semblable à la couleur de ses yeux, une baguette en main tendu vers un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds dorés ressemblant aux siens mais au contraire de la jeune femme, le jeune homme avait des yeux d'un vert éclatant.

- Nous prenons le thé, chère soeur. Répliqua le blond avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Je n'hésiterai pas à utiliser ma baguette. Prévint la blonde dans un sifflement rageur.

- Il suffit! Tonna une femme beaucoup plus âgé qu'eux.

C'était une femme ayant certainement la trentaine d'années, approchant de la quarantaine. Elle avait des cheveux blonds tout comme le jeune homme et la femme, des yeux verts tout comme le garçon mais moins éclatants que ce dernier.

Elle était assise près d'un homme ayant la quarantaine révolue, des cheveux bruns avec quelques mèches blanches qui commençaient à faire leur apparition. L'homme lisait tranquillement un journal ne prêtant guère attention à la dispute qui venait d'éclater. À ses côtés, une autre jeune femme bien plus jeune que la première avait les yeux perdus dans le vide, regardant au loin comme si elle attendait la venue de quelqu'un. Guettant son arrivée.

- Mais mère... Voulut protester la blonde mais fut coupée dans son élan par sa mère qui était devenue rouge de colère.

- J'en ai plus qu'assez de vous entendre vous chamailler à longueur de journée. La coupa sa mère.

- C'est Harry qui commence toujours. Protesta la jeune blonde d'une petite voix.

- Je ne veux rien savoir et tenez vous droite, jeune fille. Dicta la femme d'un ton sec.

- Voyons! Louise, laissez donc ces enfants s'amuser. Ils sont encore jeunes et ont toute la vie devant eux pour grandir. Intervint l'homme auprès de sa femme posant le journal sur la table.

- William, cessez donc d'encourager leurs bêtises. Vous ne leur rendez pas service en agissant ainsi. Répliqua Louise.

- Louise ne vous rappellez-vous pas qu'hier encore vous encouragiez une des des bêtises de votre fils? Susurra William d'un air moqueur.

- Il était sous surveillance. Rétorqua Louise rougissante de honte.

- La preuve, il s'est amusé à voler dans tout Paris hors des barrières du château et a manqué de se briser le cou en faisant une chute de 30 mètres. Lui rappela William.

- Dans la Seine père. Corrigea aussitôt le jeune homme concerné. Mon balai était glissant à cause de la pluie torrentielle qu'il y avait eu.

- Oui mais il n'empêche que vous auriez pu mourir ce jour-là, mon fils. Dit William refermant les yeux comme pour cacher sa douleur.

- Je vous demande pardon, père. Jamais je n'ai voulu vous causer une telle frayeur. S'excusa Harry tout en baissant la tête honteux d'avoir effrayé cette nuit, ses pauvres parents.

- C'est du passé, mon garçon. Le principal est que vous n'ayez rien eu de grave. Le rassura William d'une voix douce.

Un pop interrompit leur conversation et un des elfes du château fit son apparition.

- Zinny est désolé de déranger ses maîtres mais le Duc Bourgogne est ici et vous attend dans votre bureau Lord Chatterton. Annonça l'elfe.

- Mon cousin! S'exclama Louise surprise.

- Bien, dîtes-lui que j'arrive.

Zinny acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête avant de disparaître. Louise se retourna vers son époux confuse. Une multitude de questions venait de traverser son esprit.

- Que se passe-t-il, William? Questionna-t-elle à son époux.

- Des affaires urgentes à régler, je vous expliquerai plus tard, mon aimée. Répondit William se levant de sa chaise. Suis-moi Harry, il est grand temps que vous soyez mis au courant du monde des affaires maintenant que vous avez obtenu vos ASPIC. Ajouta William pour son fils.

Harry hocha la tête et suivit son père en emboitant ses pas.

Comme leur avait annoncé, Zinny, le duc de Bourgogne attendait assis dans le bureau de Lord William Chatterton, un verre de vin en main.

- Victor! S'exclama William heureux de revoir son ami et cousin de sa femme.

- William! Dit Victor prenant affectueusement son ami dans ses bras, un sourire aux lèvres.

Victor de Bourgogne était un homme de taille moyenne aux cheveux gris dont les années ne l'avaient guère épargné car il avait le visage ridé et ses mouvements se faisaient plus lents.

- Harry! Comme vous avez grandi mon neveu. S'extasia Victor enlaçant le blond dans ses bras.

- Bonjour mon oncle. Le salua respectueusement Harry.

- Où sont donc tes deux soeurs? Demanda Victor reprenant place dans le fauteuil dans lequel il était assis avant l'arrivée de William et d'Harry.

- À la terrasse arrière en compagnie de mère buvant du thé. Répondit Harry.

- Que vous amène-t-il de si bon matin, mon ami? S'enquit William se servant un verre de vin avant de prendre place en face de Victor.

- J'ai malheureusement des problèmes avec une de mes sociétés implantée en Angleterre à Londres et comme je me fais vieux et que je sais que mes jours sont comptés, je voudrais que vous prennez en charge la direction de toutes mes entreprises étrangères.

- Et Hector? Avez-vous pensé à votre fils? Demanda William. Il est en âge de gérer cela.

- Hector est un incapable et un bon à rien. Maugréa Victor. À ma mort, il n'héritera que du strict minimum. Je vous demande de le faire pour moi, mon ami et vous me devez bien cette requête.

William soupira face à l'insistance de son ami qui ne lâcherait certainement pas l'affaire avant qu'il n'ait accepté sa proposition. Harry se retint de rire en voyant l'air renfrogné qu'affichait son père face à la demande de l'oncle Victor.

- J'accepte. Grogna William.

Victor sourit heureux d'avoir gagné cette partie contre son beau-frère. Maintenant que ce point était réglé, il se sentit tout d'un coup soulagé de cet énorme poids qui pesait sur ses épaules depuis tant d'années. Il allait pouvoir se reposer et profiter de ces derniers instants sur terre avant que la maladie ne l'emporte auprès de sa tendre épouse, morte il y a de cela vingt ans en mettant leur unique fils au monde.

- En avez-vous déjà parlé à Louise? Questionna Victor.

- Je comptais le faire si j'acceptais de m'occuper de vos affaires mais j'en parlerai avec elle au calme. Répondit William.

- Bien. Souffla Victor. J'ai eu Dumbledore par courrier cette semaine et il n'y a toujours aucune nouvelle de ce Tom Jedusor.

- Aucune? S'offusqua William en bondissant de son fauteuil. Cet homme causera notre perte si nous ne mettons pas la main sur lui au plus vite.

- Nous le savons mais apparemment après le refus face à sa demande d'être professeur à Poudlard, il aurait travaillé autre part avant de disparaître.

- Cet homme est foncièrement mauvais mon ami, il n'y a rien de bon lui. Je l'ai senti le jour où nous avons été à Poudlard pour assister à l'une des fameuses soirées d'Horace.

- Dumbledore le sait et nous l'arrêterons le jour qu'il tentera quelque chose. L'assura Victor.

- Espérons juste que ce Tom Jedusor ne fera rien qui bouleversera le monde magique. Pria William d'une voix lasse.

- Espérons-le mon ami. Espérons-le.

# *# *# *

Après leur brève entretien, le Duc de Bourgogne s'en alla laissant William perdu dans ses réflexions alors que le jeune Harry semblait voir renaître des souvenirs qu'il pensait avoir enfoui au fond de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous chagrine autant, mon fils? Demanda William qui observait depuis quelques minutes le visage de son garçon qui s'était refermé subitement après le départ de Victor.

- Rien père. Mentit Harry.

- Vous pouvez vous cacher derrière ces barrières d'occlumancie mais vous ne pouvez me mentir. Je sais reconnaître lorsque vous êtes triste, heureux, en colère et accablé par les remords.

Harry regarda son père comme si une seconde tête lui était apparu. Jamais il n'aurait pu penser qu'il serait facile à lire alors qu'il était sûr d'avoir renforcé ses barrières mentales et qu'il affichait un masque impassible.

- Vous êtes devenu ainsi lorsque votre oncle Victor a parlé de ce Tom Jedusor. Lui fit remarquer William. Y' a-t-il quelque chose que je devrais savoir?

- Non, père.

- Tes soeurs et toi comptez énormément pour moi et Louise. Sans vous, la vie serait moins gaie et emplie chaque jour de vos cris et de vos disputes qui n'ont ni queue ni tête.

- Je le sais père.

- Alors n'oubliez jamais que nous vous aimons et que nous serons toujours là quoi que vous ayez fait par le passé. Continua William ses yeux toujours posés sur son fils la voix grave.

- Nous vous en serons à jamais reconnaissants de nous avoir recueilli chez vous alors que nous n'avions nul endroit où aller et d'avoir été les parents que nous avions désespérément cherché.

- Et nous, les enfants que nous voulions tant avoir. Renchérit William.

William se leva de son fauteuil et se posta devant son fils avec un sourire malicieux jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Et si nous allions voler? Proposa William.

- Mère nous tuera. Rigola Harry avant d'accepter la proposition de son père.

C'est ainsi que père et fils prirent leur balai respectif et allèrent voler sous les yeux exorbités de Lady Louise qui les vit s'amuser avec leurs balais alors qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel.

- Les scélérats! Ils vont m'entendre! Persiffla Louise hargneuse.

- Il y a un entéogriffe qui vole auprès d'eux. Dit une voix douce tout près de Lady Louise.

* Je m'excuse pour les fautes mais je n'ai pas de bêta pour me les corriger.


End file.
